The present invention relates generally to systems where loads are delivered to processing machines, and more particularly, to a method and system to increase the efficiency of such a system by providing information about the processing machines to the vehicle delivering the loads.
In a number of industries, vehicles or other transportation methods are used to deliver loads to processing machines. In particular, in the mining industry, trucks are used to deliver mined ore to a crusher machine for processing. Upon receiving a load of ore, the truck will proceed to a processing site at the mine. At the processing site, the truck will proceed to one of the crusher machines and unload the mined ore. The crusher machine will then crush the ore to a fine powder from which the desired mineral can be extracted.
At each processing site, there are typically at least two crusher machines. For example, there may be one on each side of the mine road at a given processing site. The operator of the trucks delivering ore to the crusher can access either of the crushers at a given processing site. Because a number of trucks move through the processing site each day, the crusher machines may be completing processing on a previously delivered load of ore and the truck operator may need to wait until there is sufficient capacity in the crusher to unload his delivery. This causes inefficiency, as the vehicle must remain idle, rather than returning to the mining site to pick up additional ore. Alternatively, if a crusher machine is allowed to be empty, the crusher is stalled and productivity is decreased.
To maximize productivity and efficiency, a truck operator needs to have information about the processing capabilities and the current capacity of the crusher machines at the given processing site. Currently, systems exist that improve efficiency by allocating processing site resources, such as crushing machines. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,646, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem and Method for Managing Access to a Resource Shared by a Plurality of Mobile Machines,xe2x80x9d the processing site is managed by creating a queue system. As a vehicle approaches a processing site, it requests a position in the queue. A resource management system determines a queue position and replies to the requesting vehicle. This system, however, does not provide information about the capabilities or capacity of the processing site.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.
A method is provided for providing a work machine with information about a processing machine. Information about a processing machine is determined. The determined information is sent to the work machine.
The work machine then communicates the determined information to the controller of the work machine.
Further, a system is provided for providing information to a work machine, where the work machine includes a load to be delivered to a processing machine. The system includes at least one processing machine, wherein the processing machine includes a monitoring system for determining information about the processing machine. Further, the system includes a communication system configured to request and receive the determined information from the processing machine and to communicate the information.
Finally, a method is provided for increasing efficiency in a system including a work machine and a plurality of processing machines, wherein the work machine delivers a load to one of the plurality of processing machines. First, a set of processing machines nearest to the work machine is determined. Information about the set of processing machines is requested. The requested information is displayed and the load is delivered to one of the set of processing machines based on the displayed information.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.